EnD: Life After
by SpicyPizza
Summary: Unclassified pathogen. Early analysis suggests extreme regenerative abilities.
1. 1st Entry: 1542

_**EnD: Life After**_

_First Entry - 1542_

By: SpicyPizza

**Disclaimer:** Plague Inc. and all of its related content belong to its rightful developer. I own nothing other than some ideas to evolve some part here and there to make a story. Some names used in this story does not intentionally refer to anything or anyone

**Warning: **The following stories may not be well-written and appropriate to be read by some people. This is my 1st fanfic.

-o-o-o-

Log_1: Day 1542

Once, there were more than 7 billion people in the world.

The human race ruled supreme.  
Its dominance – taken for granted.

I find it hard to picture that world now…

It has been more than four years since the outbreak. I tried to record everything I know, whatever happened ever since, but three days ago our shelter got attacked. Again.

By _them_.

We got separated. All records I've collected are lost. For a while now, I hid in a deserted building in some unnamed town. There are some of _them _around on the street. I don't know how long I'll stay alive, so I will try to recollect and rerecord everything I can remember and all notes that were left in my journal.

My name is Zachary Fuller, 29 years old. I was a local news reporter when the outbreak happened.

It all started when I was sent to cover a story about a minor disease that lately reported to be occurred rather frequent by the hospitals. At first, I thought it was just some kind of spring fever or something.

But I was proven wrong.

[End of Record]

-o-o-o-

**A/N: **Please read and review! Thank you!


	2. 2nd Entry: -108

_**EnD: Life After**_

_Second Entry (-108)_

By: SpicyPizza

**Disclaimer:** Plague Inc. and all of its related content belong to its rightful developer. Please see chapter 1 to read full disclaimer.

**Warning: **The following stories may not be well-written and appropriate to be read by some people.

-o-o-o-

Log_2: 108 Days before the Outbreak, 10:32 AM

Ahh... another regular day at editorial office… not much to do here actually, other than waiting for something to happen. Argh. Soooooo boring.

But well, what can I expect? This place is just a small town, unlike those big cities like NY where all kinds of interesting and unpredictable things could happen.

Sometimes I wished I worked at a bigger, more prestigious newspaper office. Like that of UMN, Universal Media Network, a major media organization. Its branch is spread across continent, in almost every country. I wonder how they could get so big.

*rrrriiinngggg….* oh wait a sec. Got a call.

.

.

Yay! Finally! Something to do! It is um… an order to… go to some hospitals to cover a story about… "minor disease". Well that's expected, nothing out of ordinary. It's spring, for crying out loud! This "disease" will probably just some spring fever anyway. Well, job's a job. Better get prepared. Don't wanna miss anything.

Recorder, check.

Camera, check.

Notes, check.

ID card, check.

My journal, check.

Cellphone, check.

Bubble gum, damn I'm out.  
Gotta buy some real soon.

.

Well, I guess that's all. Okay, I'm good to go.

[End of Record]

-o-o-o-

**A/N: **If any of you my dear readers wonder about what EnD is, it is a shortened version of Endemic Disease. lol. And one last thing, please read and review! Thank you!


	3. Infected Glossary

_**EnD: Life After**_

_Infected Glossary_

By: SpicyPizza

**Disclaimer:** Plague Inc. and all of its related content belong to its rightful developer. Please see chapter 1 to read full disclaimer.

-o-o-o-

List of Infected Category

**Walkers** – Most common zombies. Have the ability to sneak upon target. Sometimes move in hordes and give the ability to ambush. Sometimes remain still. Main power focused on their arms. It is nearly impossible to break free from their grip. Suggestion: Please stay alert.

Strength: Average  
Speed: Average  
Toughness: Average  
Lethality: Average  
Sensitivity: Average  
Weight: Average

**Runners** – Most agile zombies. Have the ability to run and jump over low obstacles. Weak when alone but extremely dangerous if move on group. Main power focused on their legs. Sometimes their speed able to outmatched living humans. Suggestion: Stay ready to dodge.

Strength: High  
Speed: Very Fast  
Toughness: Average  
Lethality: Average  
Sensitivity: Above average  
Weight: Light

**Biters **– Most sensitive zombies. Slightly slower than Runners and have the ability to bite through thick clothing. Main power focused on their jaws. Prefers to suck blood rather than eat flesh and leave target's body when died. Suggestion: Avoid bites at all cost.

Strength: High  
Speed: Fast  
Toughness: Average  
Lethality: Average  
Sensitivity: Most sensitive  
Weight: Light

**Spitters **– Most deadly zombies. Have bloated body and attack through distance by spitting acidic saliva. Able to drift in water currents. Have the ability to produce toxic gas through holes in their body. Explode toxic gas and acidic liquid on death. Main power focused on their internal organs. Have slow movement. Suggestion: Avoid spit, avoid toxic gas, avoid shooting their bodies, aim for head, and keep your distance.

Strength: Low  
Speed: Very slow  
Toughness: Average  
Lethality: Most lethal  
Sensitivity: Average  
Weight: Very heavy

**Hitters **– Most powerful zombies. Have thick skins, hardened skull, and high bone density. Their muscle mass are also high. Have powerful punches that able to knockdown their target in a single hit. Main power focused on muscles and bones throughout their body. Suggestion: Avoid punches and proceed with caution.

Strength: Very high  
Speed: Slow  
Toughness: Very tough  
Lethality: Lethal  
Sensitivity: Average  
Weight: Heavy

-o-o-o-

**A/N:**Thank you for your review my dear readers! Please proceed with keep read and review! xD


	4. 3rd Entry: -107

_**EnD: Life After**_

_Second Entry (-107)_

By: SpicyPizza

**Disclaimer:** Plague Inc. and all of its related content belong to its rightful developer. Please see chapter 1 to read full disclaimer.

**Warning: **The following stories may not be well-written and appropriate to be read by some people.

-o-o-o-

Log_3: 107 Days before the Outbreak, 00:13 AM

Well… that's odd. Nothing but odd. Really.

I came to few hospitals earlier today. Err… yesterday to be precise. Didn't notice that the date has changed. Time sure run fast sometimes. *sigh*

Anyway, back to what I found. From few hospitals I interviewed, some reported that these past few days there are an increasing number of people who came to hospital saying that they often have light cough. Though it doesn't cause burning feeling in the throat or anything, it seems that it happened so frequent that it annoys them. Some says that they already took some medicine to lessen the coughing but have no effect.

There is also a report saying some other people are having trouble sleeping, also known as insomnia. Though its patient is not as many as those who have coughing, the number of people having it is still higher than usual.

So far, the doctors said nothing serious about it and that the coughing will slowly go away with time as long as they have enough rest and eat well. As for insomnia, the doctors said that consuming sleeping pills still work for it.

It clearly isn't a spring fever as I thought it was but… well, I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about all these. Let's just hope that I'm wrong.

Yeah, let's just hope so…

[End of Record]

-o-o-o-

**A/N:**As usual, your review will be much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
